Bleeding Heart
by Penn-chan
Summary: Tony and Minato are brothers. So when Minato dies Tony gains temporary Custody over his niece for six years.Then when a series of bad missions take a toll on her and Tony discovers the bad side of his brother's hometown he regains custody over his niece. But nothing is right and now he's a federal agent this time. Tony/OC Tony/? Slight Konoha Bashing Mention of Dangerous Activites


**This Idea has been wandering around in my head for a couple months decided to get it going, Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Naruto, though I desperately wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

**Legacy**

A Young Man stood on top of the Hokage tower, the Skies dark and raining as a funeral proceeded before him. He didn't pay attention to it though, even as it ended and people started walking away to escape the rain, he stood letting the rain soak him and wash away the tears. The man was only nineteen years old, short messy dark blond hair and cyan emerald eyes, who stood a full six feet and two inches in height. The man looked down as a kind old man in white robes put a hand on his shoulders and led him inside.

Once they were inside he spoke. "Why, why did he do something so stupid?!" His hand hit the wall next to him. "Because he had so much to protect and he didn't want to lose it, so instead he gave his own life to protect them. That's why Anthony."

"But he promised that he'd always be there for me!" The man, Anthony or rather Tony yelled, slid down the wall.

"But he would want you to be strong, for the people in your life." The old man spoke calmly.

"He was everything to me; he's my brother, the only one I could look up to when Dad could care less about me. Sarutobi what else is there to be strong for?" Tony yelled at the reinstated Hokage. For awhile it was quiet and he thought that he'd left until a little bundle was placed in his hands. Shakily he held it, uncovering it to reveal a sunny-blond haired blue-eyed baby looking up curiously at the man who held it.

Tony found himself tracing the birthmarks on the baby cheeks and he started chuckling. "I'm an uncle. He never told me."

"I've gotten permission for you to raise her until she has to return to konoha, but I'm not sure how long that will be for though." Sarutobi said.

Tony seemed to become entranced after that, and started speaking to her softly.

"Hello, I'm your Uncle Tony Dinozzo kiddo. You're going be a real beauty when you grow, I'll have to get you a stick to beat the boys away with. I'll teach you how to bake too, I've got this great little bakery it'll be famous one day and I'll spoil you with the millions we'll make when it expands and expands across the world. You'll be like my little movie star."

"Tony, Tony, Unc' Tony! Look its pwetty!" A little blond girl came running up to Tony holding a multi-colored cupcake she'd made. Tony bent down and lifted her up pausing as he was talking to a customer.

"Oh my, isn't this a cute little girl." The female customer he'd been flirting with said as he judged her cupcake.

"Yeah, she's my niece; I have custody of her right now." Tony said opening his mouth as she held up a piece of piece of the cupcake and put it in his mouth.

"You're raising her, it must be so hard. What's her name?" She asked.

"Naru uzumaki, a baker and movie star in the making. Looks like a little Marilyn Monroe doesn't she?" Tony said proudly hoisting her up a little higher.

"Yes, she is-" The lady- Mali- was interrupted as a cashier called over to Tony.

"Hey boss! We're short staffed on the registers and it's getting busy, and Sam won't be here for another thirty minutes." His worker informed him.

"I'll cover until Sam comes in, that way I can keep a better eye on Naru." Tony said heading behind the counter waving good-bye to Mali who left to return to her own work, setting Naru back at her table to decorate cupcakes.

By the time he made it behind the counter, lunch rush came spilling into the store at 11:45 as usual. He spent fifteen minutes working before calling over to Naru to come and get her lunch.

"Naru! Come on its lunch!" He waited but didn't hear a response. "Hey can you please straighten the line, I can't see where my niece is." As the line straightened out he saw no sign of her.

"Has any one seen a little blond girl around two years old?" He asked over the speaker, his eyes searching the room and called into the kitchen. "Is Naru in there?" He got a negative response.

He quickly ran from behind the counter looking everywhere before catching a small glimpse of gold and ran outside.

He found a hooded man trying to shove the screaming toddler into a van. "Hey let her go!" Tony quickly slide his arms around his neck putting him in a chokehold but didn't notice another man come from behind and was bashed in the head with a bat and fell to the concrete clutching his head watching through spotted vision as they drove away before blacking out.

Tony cringed as his senses were irritated by bright lights and toxic smells that filled the room he currently occupied. When his eyesight adjusted finally, he realized that he was in a hospital room. His head was bandaged up and he felt really sluggish. "What happened?" he asked himself.

"Mr. Dinozzo you're awake, how do you feel?" Tony turned his head towards the door where a CPD (Chicago Police Detective) stood.

"Out of it, what happened?" Tony said slowly maneuvering himself up into a sitting position. "Your niece, Naru Uzumaki, was taken and you were bashed over the head with a baseball bat. You have a slight concussion." The man said watching his reaction carefully.

Tony head his head as memories of his last moments of consciousness played through his mind in fast forward not even registering what the other man had said. "Naru where is she? Is she alright, did you catch them?" The flurries of questions shot out and the detective put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Please sir calm down, we are doing our best to find your niece, in the mean time I need you to tell me everything that you remember." The detective sat down when tony was calm enough and brought out a notebook. "Can you describe the man who took your niece?"

"He was wearing a hoodie but I managed to catch a good look at his face. He looked younger than me real early twenties dark brown hair and grey eyes. He was shorter than me too, about 5' 11'' and a medium frame. I didn't even notice the other guy till he hit me from behind." Tony recalled his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"How could I let this happen, it's my responsibility to take care of her!" Tony's large frame shook from being upset.

"I know but you have to be brave, is there any way I can get a hold of her parents?" He asked.

"No they're both dead, she's the only thing I have left of my brother." Tony said looking out the window.

Naru was scared as she had been left in some warehouse. The two men that had taken her tied her up to a post saying that she would a nice "Present" for their boss. She wasn't the only one there either there were other girls chained together in groups, much older than her.

She struggled against her bonds trying to free herself from them. "It's useless, we've tried for years to escape from this place it's never work." Naru looked up to another girl across the room. "Shut up, she doesn't know any better she's just a little kid." Said another but Naru ignored both of them and felt around for something on the ground anything really.

It had been at least a few days since they'd taken her and she'd become really weak due a lack of sleep and food, so she couldn't escape like her uncle had taught her to.

'Uncle tony.' She thought sadly. One of the bad men had hurt him; she had no idea if he was okay. By now her hand felt the sharp end of smooth object from behind her. 'A glass shard!' looking around she could see a broken window very far up and out of reach for most except her. Her uncle had taught her all her daddy and mommy's jobs that they had. Shino-something, they were heroes the good guys. She had even learned a few basics.

Naru carefully gripped the shard and rubbed it against the ropes trying to cut them. Suddenly a man came in with the other two men from before. The new man walked over to her while the other two stayed by the door. "My, you are a pretty little thing. So beautiful." She yanked her head away from him and tried harder to cut the ropes. "Now don't be so shy, you're mine now." She felt the rope holding her slip away and she lunged at him.

The man cried out in pain as the rather large shard sunk into his shoulder and fell back, while she jumped up on to boxes and up to the window and managed to squeeze through and jumped up to the roof to avoid them from coming after her. She slid down out of sight breathing heavily after exerting the little chakra she had.

'I'll be home soon uncle tony, I promise.'

It was late at night by the time Naru woke from rest and she was freezing from the winter air and it was at least in the twenties with a half-foot of snow on the ground. She looked down at ground and found a section of wall without windows and jumped down to the ground landing softly on the ground.

Listening carefully Naru made her way away from the warehouse and to the forest edge staying along the road, ducking away when cars came down the path, careful to avoid one of her captors.

Naru finally made it into the main part of the city before realizing that she was no longer within Chicago and not being good with maps or reading at this point she had no clue to where she was at the moment. She knew that she would have to find shelter somewhere but every building was so different from the ones in Chicago and very quiet compared to the big city.

Wandering around for a bit she discovered a bakery shop similar to the one her uncle owned. "I want to go home." Naru said sniffling and rubbing her eyes. "I want uncle tony." She felt something licking her face and giggled slightly at the ticklish feeling. Opening her eyes Naru saw a large Doberman pinscher looking at her expectantly.

"Are you alone too? Would you mind keeping me company?" Almost as if the dog understood it nudged her to the ally aside the bakery and motioned her to sit against the wall next to the Dumpster before laying down on top her legs.

Naru understanding cuddled up against the large dog and whispered "Oyasumi nasai, Inu-san."

The next morning Naru woke up the loud barking of the Doberman and rubbed her eyes looking to see what the problem was. It seemed that the bakery shop owner had been throwing away garbage when he spotted her asleep in the corner.

"Little girl, are you alright? Why don't you come inside, you're cold aren't you?" He held out his hand. She looked at him hesitantly. He was an old man with grey hair, partly bald with a mustache. He sort of reminded her of her next door neighbor Mr. Neil, a very sweet man who watched her sometimes. Hesitantly she took his hand and he led her through the back door of the bakery, the dog following despite the baker's attempts to shoo it away.

"Rosa, call the authorities I found a lost little girl out in the ally." The old man said. "William, what did you say I didn't hear you?" Rosa said walking out from the front and was surprised to see Naru and rushed to look at her. "You poor thing! You're freezing! William you make the call I'm going to get her warmed up. Come on sweetie."

Next thing she knew she was being ushered into a steaming hot bath and washed of any dirt, before being put in a sweater too big for her frame and wrapped in a blanket. The older man, William called for her and Naru was being carried down stairs.

She notice that there were two police officers standing in the backroom of the bakery. The women police officer bent down toward her. "Hello, honey can you tell me your name?"

"Naru." She said knowing from her uncle she could trust them. "Naru, where do your parents think you are?"

"Parents? Do you mean Uncle Tony? No." Naru said looking at the woman. "Is there a phone number I can call uncle tony with?" Naru nodded and proceed to recite the number she'd been taught.

The woman went over to her partner and said "312, that's a Chicago area code not Detroit." She said. "How'd she get all the way over here?" The male officer asked. "I don't know." she said dialing the number.

"Hello, this is Detroit Police, I'm officer Sarah Val are you Tony?" She asked as someone picked up.

"Yes, how did you get my phone number?" Tony asked from his end of the line, suddenly anxious knowing who he was talking to.

"We've just found you're niece out in Detroit, do you know how she got here?" Officer Val asked.

"Oh thank god! Is she alright?!We've been searching for her for days; tell her I'll be there as soon as I can." Tony said before handing the phone over to the Chief of Police who had been at the house at the time of the call. Rushing upstairs to get things for the trip he would be making to retrieve his niece.

He didn't listen to the conversation between them all he knew was that he needed to get to his niece and comfort her and make sure that she was safe and in his arms.

They had given him a priority flight to Detroit within two hours of receiving the news of his niece and it had taken them a little over an hour to get there and was escorted to the Detroit police station. He was on nerve's ends these last few days after leaving the Hospital just waiting for some news on his little Marilyn Monroe.

Tony the minute he got into the station he located Naru sitting on a chair swinging her legs back and forth along with tapping on the desk getting thoroughly annoyed at this point probably having to have gone through medical examinations, questioning and not getting to talk to her uncle Tony probably did that.

Smiling in relief he finally called out to her "Naru." He broke out into a small jog so that she could run and jump to give him a hug. As expected he had his little bundle of sunshine in his arms crying her heart out about how worried she was and that those 'meanies' hurt him. He hushed her quietly petting the top of her and kissing it soothing her worries and cradling her back and forth. Absent mindedly he was reminded of the first few days that he had come into raising her in which she cried because she had lost the familiar feel of her mother's warmth.

"Don't worry baby, everything is going to be just fine, no one is ever going to take you away again." Tony whispered, listening to her last few hiccupped cries before she just tiredly rested her head on his shoulders enjoying the comfort and safety that her Uncle provided and clung to his shirt even more. "Don't leave me Uncle Tony." Her babyish voice reached his ears before he heard a pattern of even breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

One look toward the lead detective that had been on his niece's case, gave him a terrible gut feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that they would have to deal with everything that had happened. Sitting down to talk with the Detroit police he had tensed at the very thought of what may have happened, earlier that week he could have told you that nothing like this could ever happen to him. He was bakery owner, working on law enforcement degree, acted as volunteer firefighter, and was a reservist in the marines.

Now he could tell you he would live in fear at the very thought, that he would take in the dog that he felt that he owed his life for protecting his niece. He would never allow his niece to live in that fear that he felt right now, he swore on his brother's grave.

It had been at least two years since that incident and Tony had made sure that they had the best home security and gotten back into a normal routine as fast as possible, and it seemed very peaceful at this point in his life.

Things had changed a bit for him and Naru. He had achieved his Law enforcement degree and hired a manager to help run the bakery. He had advanced very well into his career and had met a very lovely prosecutor. Her name was Elizabeth King; she had beautiful chestnut hair along with stormy grey eyes that matched her storm of confidence in the court room.

She had convinced the two to move in with her several months ago to her small comfy house towards the suburban area. She was a sweet woman and gave Naru a mother figure in her life that encouraged her to try new things and eventually sparked a love of dance into his little Marilyn.

Under much pleading, pressure and puppy dog eyes he had broken to paying for dance classes very quickly. In the end she became friends with a young boy her age named Lucas Rivera the son of a local politician named James Rivera. It seemed it wasn't as bad as he thought as James assisted him with crucial evidence during a few political cases that came through his office.

At the moment he was blissfully awake watching Elizabeth sleep on his chest while rubbing circles on her back, waiting for the alarm clock to go off before slipping off into the steamy shower to start his day. He glanced at the clock watching the clock flicker from 6:59 to 7:00 and the radio turned on playing some old tune. Giving Elizabeth a kiss he wished her good morning and slide from bed.

Turning on the shower he heard Elizabeth flicker off the Alarm before rummaging through the closet for their outfits today. once he hopped into the shower he heard her leave the room to wake Naru and heard little feet running around to get ready while Elizabeth came in the bathroom to do her morning routine.

Squeaky clean he hopped out drying himself off with a towel and tying it around his waist kissing Elizabeth on the back of the head and went to change into the black long sleeve top and jeans sitting on the bed. Running down the stairs he went to prepare breakfast, smiling at Naru sitting in her dancing leotard watching morning cartoons.

During a commercial Naru realized her uncle had come down and ran over to hand him his gun holster which he thanked her for slipping his arms through the leather straps and posing for his niece. Laughter came from the entrance way to the kitchen and Elizabeth just walked through patting his head before checking on the breakfast.

"Liz! Come on you know you love my awesome posing!" Tony chuckled plopping Naru onto a kitchen chair. "Not when it can potentially burn breakfast." Elizabeth refuted. "Hey I was watching the food, don't criticize me." Tony pouted slipping his arms around her waist. "It's good for your ego take it like a man." Elizabeth playfully stuck her tongue out.

"How long do you have to work tonight?" Elizabeth asked. "Till 10 tonight, how about you?" Tony groaned a bit. "Till four it's a paper work day today." Tony groaned even more. "Lucky, are you going to pick Naru up from dance?" Elizabeth nodded before serving the breakfast and sat down for a family meal.

After breakfast Tony grabbed his gun from the safe and holstered it grabbed his brown suede jacket and bid his last goodbye before heading to work. Heading for his car he chuckled at Ace, the Doberman, barking at him from the backyard a bit upset that he was leaving again. With one final look at the house he pulled out of the driveway.

Tony was gazing out into the dark streets looking for any sign of trouble and kept one ear on the police radio and his partner drove along the route. "Sure is quiet tonight, what do you think, Paul?" Tony asked his partner who turned up the radio a bit. "Yeah, these are the nights that worry me; it's like an 'eye of the storm' kind of thing." Paul made a turn-off onto the main road looking for speeders in a late night rush. His face suddenly scrunched up as he listened to the radio.

"Isn't that your address Tony?" Paul said once again turning up the radio. _…-19 and Vine, 10-10 Shots fired, all units respond. _It didn't take long for Tony to flick on the sirens and respond to the call. "10-4 Unit #29, I need a 10-7 on that last one." _…Address 619 and Vine, unit #29. _ Tony cursed under his breath and responded. "Unit #29 is en route."

Tony watched impatiently as they were joined by other units heading to the house that when he had left earlier that morning had been completely peaceful and safe.His gut froze as they pulled up in front and he ran over to the officer in command. "What happened?" He panted looking around at the situation.

"Dinozzo, I need you to be calm. There was a break in according to the neighbor they said they heard gun shots and there's been no activity since. We're waiting for swat at the moment." The Officer put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Don't worry your girls are strong." Tony nodded half-aware half-somewhere else. Both fear and relief flooded him when the swat arrived.

"Dinozzo, SWAT goes in before us and you stay behind me you got it." Tony nodded and followed as officers and SWAT surrounded his house. "Everyone is position." As they were about to give the all clear, gunfire came from inside. "GO, GO, GO!" The doors were rammed down and as they searched the house Tony's hearted pounded in worry; it wasn't until they reach the second floor and found Elizabeth pointing a gun at two downed criminals that he find some relief.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Tony jumped over the two and soothed her, relinquishing the gun from her grasp and handing it to a nearby officer. "Where's Naru? Is she okay, what about you?" Taking a deep breath Elizabeth replied. "I'm fine, just had the wind knocked out of me, I'm not used to firing a gun. I had Naru go into the attic." Tony nodded to another officer and told him the location of the attic and asked him to bring Naru out without her seeing the two, now dead, men.

Once they had gotten outside, Tony and Elizabeth were reunited with Naru who was balling her eyes out for her uncle Tony. They were able to calm her down before heading to the station, thankfully and let her fall asleep. It was at the station that they got some disturbing news.

"Tony we were able to identify those two men as accomplices with your niece's kidnapping case two years ago." The Chief Officer said sitting down while handing him the file. Tony was completely shocked. "How did they find us, our address isn't public. We've done everything to put that behind us, and they found us. We moved the bakery and changed the name, stayed out of the media, got better security. How could this happen?" Tony cried out raged.

"I know Tony. But know that they've found you its best that we relocate and launder your and Naru's background it's the best option we have it's not like we can make a cop disappear from the system." The Chief said. "Wait what about Elizabeth." Tony asked suddenly confused and glanced toward her. "Elizabeth, will continue her life as it is, it would be too hard to keep her with you two, I'm sorry." Tony flew up from his seat. "I can't do that, I love Elizabeth. I will not leave her behind!"

"Tony, if you don't you could lose custody of Naru, do you know that?" Tony froze at that. "Can I talk to Tony alone?" Elizabeth interrupted them pulling Tony back into his seat. As soon as they left she looked firmly at Tony. "Tony, I can't let you do this." Elizabeth spoke.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" Tony asked apprehensive of the sudden change in the tone of conversation. "I can't let you risk having Naru getting taken away, not for me. You would never forgive yourself if that happened."

"Elizabeth, please don't do this." He moved to embrace her but she stepped back away from his touch. "Tony, please, I love you but I don't want to see you get hurt." Elizabeth stepped back more before escaping through the door and slipping out of the police station before he could catch up.

"Elizabeth!" Tony shouted as he watched her car disappear at the end of the road. His fist hit the side of the entrance and he cursed himself. He repressed appearing tears as Naru opened the door to the outside. "Uncle Tony, what are you doing, it's cold out here." Naru asked walking toward him. "Uncle Tony."

"Nothing Naru, just thinking. Let's go back inside, shall we." Tony said before picking her up and glancing back to the end of the street once more.

It was just another day; Tony had finished his shift at the Peoria Police Station, picked up Naru from dance lessons. They drove home and he made dinner, she picked out a movie to watch, the movie finished, Naru got her bath and then went to bed. He should have finished cleaning and his paper work before going to bed but that didn't happen, not like he wanted it to.

There had been a knock at the door, when he opened the door he stomach dropped. "Sarutobi, I'm guessing this isn't a visit is it?" The old man had a grim expression on his face and replied. "The council decided that it is time for Naru to return home for her training, she can't put it off any longer, any longer and she will fall behind."

Tony looked towards the direction of her room. "Does it have to be now; I just put her to bed." Tony asked, pleading that he could have just a little more time. "That's not my decision to make Anthony; I have to return to Konoha as soon as possible."

Tony, agonizingly he made his way up the stairs and opened the door to her room. He took a deep breath and gently shook her awake. "Naru, I need you to wake up." After some mumbling her blue eyes opened and he pressed his lips tightly. "What's going on?" Naru asked.

"Oji-Chan is here to take you to Konoha." Tony whispered to her. "Oji-Chan, right now. Does that mean that you won't be coming with us?" Naru asked remembering that Konoha was where her parents were from and that she would have to go back someday.

"No, I won't be coming. I'm not allowed to, but Ace is and he'll protect you and make sure you're safe, so don't worry. I'll try and visit okay." Naru nodded sniffling and Tony hugged and kissed her on the head. He got her backpack ready and got Naru ready before bringing her downstairs, Ace was already waiting with the third hokage and with a final goodbye the two were gone.

Naru was freaking out, her alarm hadn't gone off that morning and she was over and hour late to the Academy. She was now just a little over nine years old and was well into her ninja training. It had been over two years since she had moved. But that wasn't important at the moment, as she was pretty convinced that Iruka-sensei would kill her. She flew down her apartment stairs and took a running landing toward the school. Flying around the corner she ran into another person and landing on her butt.

"Ugh!" Naru groaned a adjusted herself before looking at the person she had bumped into, who was emitting a similar groan. "AHH!" Her eyes widened in surprise at the person in front of her. That said person was becoming very annoyed at this point.

They had been using crutches to assist their walking with a broken leg, and had agitated it when someone had bumped into them at full speed. Now that person had let out a scream. 'Was that really necessary?' they thought.

"YOU! LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME!" Naru exclaimed pointing accussingly at the young girl before her. "What are you talking abou-"The girl stopped blinking and rubbing her eyes. "What the hell!"

"You need to come with me!" Naru exclaimed pulling her up ready to drag her. " Hey, I have a broken leg!"Naru then smiled sheepishly grabbing her crutches and handed them to her and they walked to the Hokage tower in silence, the situtation a bit awkward. Knocking they waited for a reply before entering both staring down the Hokage looking for answer.

"I see you two have discovered one another it seems." The sandiame gulped at the threatening looks he received from the two. "I know I'm stating the obvious but you two are sisters, identical twins to be excact."

"Yeah, and how come we didn't know about this?" The two sycronized with scary accuracy and watched him carefully. "It was a decision made by the council to keep you two seperated and raised away from each other." It wasn't a surprise when they blew up at him for allowing that to happen. When they calmed down, the two marched out breaking a few things and ended up somewhere on the end of town.

Naru looked at her 'new' sibling and opened her mouth to speak. "So what's your name?" She looked over and smiled sticking her hand out. "My Name is Riri an your's is?" Naru stuck her out meeting her hand. " Naru."

**My lastest masterpiece now has a first chapter, this is my christmas/other holiday/? present to everyone along with a new chapter for Moumokugan and Yoru No Ko. I've had some tough time writing latetly because of my uncle dying but this story sort of helped me with it, Ironically I started writing this before he died.**

**Love Penn-Chan**


End file.
